Guiltless
by monsieurdunbar
Summary: Aelita and William's secret and completely un-beneficial rendez-vous turns out to be something more after a decision to stay overnight. Complete fluff and romance just to relieve these feelings.


They lay there on the small bed, with feet tangled, legs entwined and hands curled into one another. Breathing warm and stable breaths, they would sometimes stare into each other's eyes or just simply sleep, feeling each other's chests softly rise and fall. William and Aelita had decided to keep these 'meetings' secret from their friends. They wouldn't understand their intentions. It was all completely innocent to the pair. Just guiltless hugging and caressing.

As Aelita relaxed her eyes, William softly brushed out pink hairs from her eyes, tugging them behind her ear then moving back to her cheek which he would lightly tickle with his thumb. The slightest curl of the lips appeared on her face which caused him to stifle a snigger. He moved his thumb towards her lips and brushed them softly, causing her to giggle. He leaned in and pecked her on the nose, then her forehead, her cheek, her other cheek – she's full-on laughing now, and so is he.

They calm down and they both lie down on their backs, William slightly arched on his side so he can face her. He reaches out for the string of her pink hoodie and tugged on the fluffy ball at the end of it. He moves it up to her face and begins to tickle her nose. She fights back by sneaking her hands to his sides and tickling vigorously. Once they both calm down, still trying to fight back remaining laughter, they lay there again. Simply holding each other and looking. William looked over Aelita's shoulder to look at the time. There was still about an hour until they had to go to the canteen for dinner. Aelita moved her hands into his jacket and wrapped her arms around him as she nestled into his chest. He wrapped his own arms around her and so they fell asleep. Their even breaths kept them warm, their beating hearts kept them calm. They were in much too deep; it wouldn't be long until they would have to wake up from their 'guiltless fairytale'.

Aelita's eyes shot open. Her room was dark... too dark. She watched William still sleeping then looked behind her shoulder at her clock. It was way past dinner, and in fact, all students must be in their dorms asleep by now. She groaned silently as she fell back into William's chest, muffling silent nothings. Unable to go back to sleep, she moved away from him and propped herself up on her elbow. She watched him. She watched as his chest and rose and fell, how he breathed easily, how deep he was in his sleep. She wondered if he ever had bad dreams before he was in X.A.N.A's clutches. She brushed his long dark locks out of his eyes and behind his ear, just as he did to her before. Then his eyes opened slowly, his eyelashes sticking together from his deep sleep. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around Aelita's room. It was dark, he noticed. Too dark. He glanced at Aelita questionably and she nodded.

"Oh, damn. They're bound to be asking questions,"

Aelita patted him down as he started to get up.

"You know, Jim didn't check the rooms tonight, seems there are more people tired tonight than just us," she fluttered her eyes hopefully, a small smile on her face.

"You mean..."

Aelita blinked her eyes a few more times, begging with them. William pretended to choke back sobs and looked away, causing them both to laugh.

"I'll go and change at least? Not to look suspicious?"

"You're on the girls' dorm level, you're already suspicious,"

He pulled at her nose and he sneaked out her room to change in his own room, trying his best to not get caught by any girls who may be up doing midnight beauty routines. After changing, William tiptoed up the stairs back to the girls' level, lucky to have avoided in stirring Jim from his sleep. He reached Aelita's door and tapped lightly. With Sissi as Aelita's dorm neighbour, he'd have to be extra careful. He could never understand Sissi's intentions, whether she wants to ruin the group or help them or do anything to be a part of them. Aelita cracked the door open as little as she could.

"Who is it?" she whispered, grinning at him.

"It's Kiwi, here to ruffle and destroy your pillows,"

She laughed and let him in. They resumed their previous position, holding each other in silence, brushing cheeks, lips and hair with their fingers ever so often.

* * *

Aelita's eyes fluttered open and she was the first awake again. With the freedom of the morning to themselves, Aelita spent her time trying to wake up by admiring William's features. With the light from the window hitting him, she could appreciate him more. She found ghosts of freckles upon his cheeks which she began to count, feeling as she had nothing better to do. Seventeen small freckles hidden behind the bangs on the sides of his head. She moved her thumb towards his lips and brushed the corners. Suddenly she felt like she was able to do something – something that she and William decided against for a long time.

These 'meetings' would be completely innocent, nothing to benefit from. But she had wanted to feel his lips for quite a white. It wouldn't mean anything, would it? She waited on it, brushing more of his bangs away. But she saw him still sound asleep and couldn't resist. She moved towards him slowly, breathing steadily. With her lips mere centimetres away, his eyes opened and she shot backwards almost too quickly. They stared at each other, William completely confused and Aelita completely panicked. _He knows, _she thought. _He completely knows._ She completely blew it. Now she'll never be able to be trusted by him like this. They swore there would be no feelings involved, but there went her heart, deciding to feel.

Her inner panic was cut off as William cupped her face with his palm, a slight confused expression on his face. They watched each other's eyes, asking questions that they were somewhat afraid to ask aloud. But then William moved in, brushing his lips softly against hers in a chaste kiss. He backed-up ever so slightly just to watch her reaction, whether this was a good idea or not. But the small smile and blush that crept upon her face was more than enough of an answer. He smiled back and this time Aelita moved in, finishing what she first intended to do mere moments ago. The kisses they would give each other on their foreheads or cheeks or noses were nothing compared to this kiss. And yet, it was still guiltless, completely innocent, and it still felt like a fairytale.


End file.
